A New Vongola Family
by ShinigamiNaruto3457
Summary: Naruto comes back from his 3 year training trip different and resigns as a Konoha shinobi.He gathers the members of his family to take on the largest threat to the Elemental Nations:The Akatsuki. StrongNaruto but not super Don't know about pairings, maybe


Hey everyone. I got another story out. I know I basically screwed over "Slaying Moon Maelstrom", but I started watching Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! and wanted to do this. It's a really great show. Starts off a bit slow in the beginning and you might want to stop watching it, but keep with it if you haven't saw it already. I'm still watching the show and gonna read the manga too so I'll just be working on what I know at the moment which is the Future Arc. I'm almost done with it so yeah. Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think. And this takes place in the Naruto Universe. They will never go the Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Universe and Characters from there won't show up here except for one one special occasion way later in the story.

Only Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Naruto or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

The Vongola Rings; 7 special rings worn by the boss of the Vongola Family and their Guardians. The Sky Ring, Storm Ring, Sun Ring, Cloud Ring, Lightning Ring, Mist Ring, and Rain Ring. These rings were pasted down from Vongola Primo (1st) and his Guardians to each new generation of Vongola. During the time of the Sage of Six Paths, the Vongola Rings were lost, only existing in legends and myths until even those ended. However, some legends never die completely.

[Konoha, Hokage's Office 3 Years after the Sasuke Retrieval mission]

"Still nothing, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. Tsunade was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair tied in two pigtails. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She wore a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed sandals with high heels.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants with mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wood sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Jiraiya shook his head sadly. "Sorry Tsunade. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth." Tsunade sighed. For someone with Jiraiya's resources to not be able to find somebody or at least hear something was surprising. Leave it to Naruto to render Jiraiya's spy network useless. Yes, the same Naruto Uzumaki, jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. After the failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke after his defection, Naruto was to go with Jiraiya on a 3 year training mission. However, soon after they left the village, Naruto disappeared. Jiraiya immediately sent a message to Tsunade and started looking for him. When the council somehow heard of this, they wanted to mark him as a missing-nin, but since he was officially on a training trip for 3 years they couldn't mark him as missing until those 3 years were up. It just so happened today was the day he was supposed to return. "What are we going to do Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked sadly while pouring the two some sake, "If he doesn't show up today, we'll have to mark him as a missing-nin, and that's if Akatsuki didn't get to him already."

Jiraiya took a sip of the liquor before sighing. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

[Konoha Gates]

Three figures could be seen walking towards the gates. If anyone knew their history, it would be rather surprising that the three would be together. They were none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Haku Yuki (I read Haku's from some clan called the Yuki clan), and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was a fair-skinned ninja with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs hanging over his forehead. He wore a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with the zipper part down and the Uchiha crest on the back. He also wore blue wrist warmers and dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees with a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried a sword (The outfit he wears against Danzo). He also had a ring on his left hand.

Haku had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. She had a slender frame and wore a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps and a dark choker around her neck. She also had a ring on her hand.

Naruto was fair-skinned with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. The feature that stood out the most on him was the whisker marks on his face from the influence of holding the Kyuubi. He wore a white hoodie with orange sleeves and orange hood. It had skull and crossbones on the left pocket. He had on dark loose pants and orange and white sneakers (Tsuna's outfit, I love that outfit). There was also a ring on his right hand.

"So this is your village Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, "It seems really peaceful. Even though, why are you coming back here?" Haku knew of Naruto's burden and his past in the village. Having practically everyone hate you was far from a good upbringing. She would know. Naruto sighed and gave her a small smile, though it was a little sad, "I made a promise to bring this asshole back." he said pointing at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes. "And also, I don't need Konoha marking me as a missing-nin. Knowing the council, I'll probably get some ridiculous SS-rank bounty even though I'm a genin."

Haku nodded her head at the logic. "Okay that's true, but what about you Sasuke-kun? You know Konoha marked you a missing Nin." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, "Got nothing else to do." He replied. Naruto decided to add his two cents in, "And he knows the council would just give him a slap on the wrist considering who he is. 'The last of the great clan of the Uchiha'." Naruto mocked. "What a joke."

Sasuke laid a hand on his blade. "You must be in a hurry to die Uzumaki." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto placed his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Anytime Uchiha" he said with his own smirk. Haku got in between them. "Come on you two, now's not the time. Look, we're here." Sasuke let go of his sword and continued in silence, but Naruto kept his hands in his pockets.

The three walked into Konoha and they took to the rooftops. They didn't feel like the looks and shock at seeing Sasuke and hate at seeing Naruto.

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade was about to pour her and Jiraiya another cup of sake Shizune burst through the door. Shizune was a fair-skinned with a slender built with black eyes and hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face. She was in a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She looked like something surprised her and completely out of breath.

"Shizune, what's the problem?" Tsunade said standing up. Jiraiya was also up, ready to move. Shizune hurried and caught her breath before shocking both Sannin, "It's Naruto! He's here with Sasuke and what looks like a civilian girl." She told them. The two ninja looked at her with wide eyes which got wider when Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku came in behind Shizune.

When Naruto came in, Tsunade was just about ready to run and hug the blond until she saw Sasuke. Instead she ran straight at him, planning on sending one of her super powered punches at the Uchiha. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan. He crouched and grabbed the hilt of his blade, intent on dodging the strike and cutting the slug Sannin in half. Jiraiya moved to stop Sasuke when several senbon needles flew at him. He moved his head to the side and watched them fly by when he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm and a senbon needle in his neck. The toad Sannin collapsed to the ground unable to move. Sasuke attempted to unsheathe his blade when he found he couldn't thanks to the ice covering his hand and sword. 'Damn it Haku' he thought. Tsunade, believing she had the upper hand, sent a punch at the Uchiha's face when Naruto suddenly blocked her path. She noticed, to her horror, she couldn't stop herself in time to not hit Naruto. The blond held his hand out, palm forward while holding his arm with his other hand and caught the Hokage's punch.

The floor under Naruto cracked as he held his ground. Tsunade looked at him in shock. Naruto gave her a small smile before saying, "I would appreciate it if you don't knock the Uchiha's head off, Baa-chan." Tsunade was still stunned he caught her punch. 'How did he?' She looked at his hand and saw he was wearing…mittens. White mittens with a two red strips and the Uzumaki swirl in red. 'He caught my punch with mittens? How?' Then Naruto shouted out in pain. "Oh shit, I think that broke my arm." He yelled. He gently poked his arm and winced in pain. "Nope, not broken. False alarm people, still hurts like a motherfu-." "NARUTO!" Tsunade and Shizune yelled at the same time causing him to stop midsentence. "Well it does."

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha while Shizune went to check on the Jiraiya. Haku went back to stand next to Naruto. After Jiraiya could move again, Naruto explained Sasuke was here with him and "saw the error of his ways" which made said Uchiha mumble about dumb blonds. Although the two Sannin were skeptical, they trusted Naruto. They then turned their eyes to Haku. "And who is this?" Tsunade asked, a bit suspicious since the young woman was able to incapacitate Jiraiya. Haku just smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Haku, a friend of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Pleasure to meet you." Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya got down to business. "So where have you been brat? I've been looking everywhere for you. I started to think Akatsuki captured you. Glad they didn't."

"Not from lack of trying." Sasuke said more to himself. "What? Did you encounter Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Don't think of it as I encountered them. More like I bumped into them." He laughed a bit. "As to your first question, I was doing exactly what I was supposed to be doing: training. Now I'm back like I said I would be."

Tsunade sighed, Naruto was always so troublesome. 'Great, now I sound like Shikamaru' she thought. "Fine Naruto, but can you explain how you got Sasuke to come back and why you went off on your own."

"Sorry, but Sasuke has his reasons and it's not my place to speak of them. You can ask him if you want." Everyone looked at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, arms folded and looking out the window. It didn't look like he would be talking to anyone anytime soon. "And I went off by myself for reasons I currently can't explain to you guys."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes a bit. "Can't or won't?" Naruto look at him for a moment before answering "Won't. Trust me, they're really good reasons. I'll explain things later if that helps."

"How late is later Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Something about the young blond didn't feel right. As if he was he had a lot more secrets than he was letting on. That's when she noticed it. Naruto wasn't wearing his forehead protector. "Wait Naruto, where's your Hitai-ate?"

"Huh?" Said confused at the sudden change of topic. Then he got a look as if he just remembered something important. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Hitai-ate. He held it out to the slug Sannin, "Here, I want to resign. I no longer wish to be a Konoha shinobi." The two Sannin and Shizune looked at him as if he just grew a second head. Nobody ever thought they would ever hear those words come out of Naruto's mouth of all people.

"W-what? But why?" Tsunade asked, shock written all over her. "Why are you quitting? What about your dream to be Hokage? Are you abandoning that?" She yelled. Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder.

Naruto placed his Hitai-ate on the Hokage's desk and walked towards the door, Sasuke and Haku behind him. When he reached the door, without looking back, he said "Being Hokage…was never my dream." And with that he walked out.

[Training Grounds]

After meeting with the Hokage, Naruto went to the training grounds while Sasuke went off on his own, Haku following to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. There was just one person in Konoha Naruto had to see and he was really easy to find. Naruto came upon Team Gai, which was made up of Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee with Maito Gai as their Jonin leader.

Neji Hyuga was very fair-skinned and had long black hair that reached the middle of his back and framing his face. He, like the rest of the Hyuga clan, had the blank lavender eyes of the Byakugan. He wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener that ran down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals with his Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead.

Tenten had brown eyes and dark brown hair, worn in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with bandages covering the exposed parts of her legs. She had brown fingerless gloves, black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles, with a giant tool summoning scroll that she had lying beside her. She had a Hitai-ate on her forehead.

Rock Lee and Gai were could past for twins. They both had thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. They had on a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket with Lee having bandages on his hands. They wore their Hitai-ates on their waist like a belt.

As usual, Lee and Gai were shouting about the "Flames of youth" while Neji and Tenten were leaning against a tree, blocking them out. Naruto made his way towards them, his hands once again in his pockets. Neji and Tenten were the first to notice the blond; both a bit surprised at his new look, but nevertheless smiled and waved at him. "Hey sensei, Lee look, it's Naruto." Tenten told the two.

Lee and Gai look in his direction, Gai with an excited look and Lee had a strangely serious expression on his face. Before anyone had a chance to greet Naruto, Lee calmly walked towards him. Seeing his expression, the rest of Team Gai was confused. Lee and Naruto stopped in front of each other. "Is it time?" Lee asked a bit solemnly. Naruto just nodded, knowing this was hard for Lee. Lee sighed, and then got a determined look, "YOSH, I understand Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "Well Lee, I'm glad you didn't change your mind. You still have it?" he asked

Lee nodded and reached into one of the pockets of his flak jacket and pulled out a ring. "Right here Naruto-kun."

The blond's smile got wider, "Great. You know where we meeting right?" at Lee's nod Naruto turned and started to leave. "Well then, see you there." With that he left, leaving Lee a bit sad at what he had to do and a very confused Team Gai.

[Uchiha Compound]

Sasuke walked through his clan's compound, Haku silently following behind. The ice user was wondering what prompted the Uchiha to come back here, considering what happened. She wanted to say something however whenever she was alone with Sasuke, it always seemed a bit awkward. He always had that 'leave me alone' air around him and honestly it made Haku a bit wary around him. But she couldn't deny the teen's strength. Sasuke was extremely strong, maybe strong enough to challenge the Boss, and if she was completely honest with herself, that fact scared Haku a bit. If he was that strong, what was stopping him from going rouge?

"You shouldn't get lost in your thoughts like that. That's how you get caught off guard." Haku was shaken out of her thoughts and true to his words, she was caught off guard. Haku looked up to see Sasuke had stopped walking and was looking at her.

"Oh, sorry." She said. Sasuke just started on his way again, this time leaving the compound. "Um, Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it?" he said without turning to look at her.

Haku frowned at that. 'Geez at least look at me when we're talking' she thought. "I was just wondering what we came here for. Were you looking for something?"

Sasuke glanced back at her for a moment before returning his eyes back front. "I don't know why you came here." He said, causing Haku to sigh in disappointment. He never gave anybody a straight answer except for Naruto, and even then it was only if it was important. Well, if Sasuke thought it was important anyway.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped again. "You know, I don't like being followed by trash. Come out already." He said calmly looking ahead.

A ninja jumped down and landed in front of them. "Now now Sasuke is that anyway to talk to your old sensei." The ninja said. It was Team Seven's sensei Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was a Konoha jonin and son of Konoha's White Fang. He had tall white hair with his face covered by a mask and his Hitai-ate slanted to cover his left eye with his right eye being the only feature visible. He wore a standard jonin outfit with iron plated gloves.

Haku was interested in seeing how this went. 'So the one following us was Sasuke-kun's and Naruto-kun's former sensei. He hasn't changed since the last time I saw him…when he shoved a fucking lightning covered hand through my chest." Haku thought, a bit upset.

"Former sensei," Sasuke corrected. "And trash is still trash." He said as calmly as if he talking about the weather.

Kakashi didn't respond to the insult, choosing to ask a question of his own. "What are you doing here Sasuke; I'm sure you're aware of your status as a Konoha missing-nin, and from what I heard, Naruto is also here. What's going on?"

Sasuke ignored the copy-nin and put himself more in front of Haku. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was being protective. 'But then again, this is Sasuke, and Sasuke's never protective' the ice user thought. 'Probably wants me to catch Kakashi off guard if he were to attack. Hmm, sounds fun.'

Kakashi seeing Sasuke get into a defensive stance held his hands up. "Sasuke I'm not here to fight you. I just want to know what's going on. I tried looking for Naruto but I couldn't find him."

"That should mean something to you then, Kakashi." Sasuke grabbed Haku's arm and led her past the copy-nin. Kakashi let them past without a problem.

"Sasuke, give Naruto my regards." Kakashi was met with silence and sighed. 'Just when I thought things could go back to the way things were. Sorry Sakura.'

[With Naruto]

Naruto was standing on the Hokage Monument looking over the village. Everything was going according to plan and they were running on good time. He already gathered three of the guardians. Two were already together; the only problem was the last one. A lot of planning had to happen to get him without getting him killed.

Lee came up beside Naruto and the blond noticed the absence of his Hitai-ate. "You know, you didn't have to resign."

Lee smiled sadly. "It's easier this way." Naruto nodded. He was right.

Sasuke and Haku arrived together. Lee gave them a nod of acknowledgement. It was odd seeing him not yelling and acting like the loud energetic ninja much like Naruto used to be.

"Kakashi gives his regards." Sasuke told the blond.

"I bet he does." Naruto said. Then he laughed and gave them one of his foxy grins. "Let's go guys; we have a lot of ground to cover."

Haku gave him a smile, Sasuke just said "Hn", and Lee… well Lee was Lee. "YOSH. LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNED EVEN BRIGHTER THAN BEFORE!" he yelled as he pumped his fist, fire dancing in his eyes.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" Haku asked

Naruto looked towards the forest surrounding the village. When he turned back to them, they noticed his grin got wider. "We're heading over to Kumo. But first, we need to make a stop in Suna. There's an old friend of mine I want to see."

"Garra?" Sasuke asked

There was a glint in the blond's eyes as his grin got even bigger if that was possible. "Not exactly." He said mysteriously.

In the deserts of Wind Country, a blond wearing a black cloak with red clouds felt a shiver run up his spine.

"What's wrong with you?" His partner asked

"I don't know. I just got a funny feeling." The blond said.


End file.
